Welcome to Drama High!
by Alexander Rose
Summary: Grimmjow just wanted to have some drama. Who knew he'd fall in love along the way? Eventual Grimm/Ulqui
1. Chapter 1

Hello peoples! Don't ask me why I'm starting another fandom.

I just am. :D

Please bear with me, this was written on a whim.

**Pairing: **Eventual UlquixGrimm, and some side pairings

**Rating: **T, for some teenagefriendly themes. May go up

**Warnings: **You know, badly written, very short. AU and OOC and YAOI

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach.

Enjoy.

--

_Ugh. Another freaking year of high school. _

Grimmjow walked down the hallways, scaring everybody out of his way. Some saw him and walked away in the other direction. Some actually jumped away towards the sanctuary of their lockers. And some just had the nerve to stare awkwardly in his beauty.

_Whisper…whisper…_

Grimmjow raised his eyebrows at a group of girls who were whispering amongst themselves and staring at him. When they caught eye to eye, they looked away and started giggling.

_Tch…no wonder, they're freshman. _

Grimmjow sighed, finally coming to locker 912. He did what he had done for the past three years: he opened it, took the books he needed, and slammed it closed.

God, what does it take for some fun to happen around here?! He was a freaking senior already for crying out loud!

Grumbling, Grimmjow headed to his first class which happened to be calculus with Mr. Urahara.

And so the day passed without anything new. Looks like being a senior was just as disappointing as being a junior…maybe even a sophomore.

He sighed, stabbing his new grabbed lunch with a plastic fork. He didn't even realize that he had broken it in half after doing all the stabbing.

"Grimmjow!"

Grimmjow groaned as a dark haired friend sat next to him.

"Noitera."

"Grimmjow! I haven't seen you all summer! You never called me!"

"And you need to ask why?"

"Silly! Of course. I thought you said we'd be spending the entire summer together."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Well, don't pay attention to stupid details. Did you see Hime-chan today? Man! Did she grow or what?"

"You mean silicone breasts? They got bigger?"

"Stupid!" Noitera hit Grimmjow on the head with his applejuice box. "They are _so _real."

"How do you know? Wait—I don't even want to know."

"She seems to be looking for some action with you-know-who!"

"Oh shut up. I told you, I don't want to date her. I never did, and I never will. She's not my type! Too freaking _oh Grimmjow, would you please help be button my shirt_?"

"You do a nice impression of her."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and continued to stab his food with a now broken fork.

"Hey did you see that new emo kid?"

"What new emo kid?"

"Are you serious? You haven't seen him? Everyone's been talking about him lately."

"No I haven't seen him."

"Are you sure? You know, black hair, green eyes, as pale as the moon itself."

"The moon is made out of cheese. Cheese is not pale unless it's swiss cheese."

Noitera stared in confusion.

"Well, anyways, he's a transfer kid from somewhere. Everyone's gawking over him. I understand it. I mean, if I were gay, I would so like to bang—"

"Noitera, shut up!"

Grimmjow threw his unopened bowl of applesauce, hitting Noitera straight in the face.

"Whoa. Someone's pissed. What's up, Grimmy? Why so serious?" Grimmjow rolled his eyes, clucking his tongue.

"It's not that, Noitera. I'm just _so bored_!"

"Then find someone to date. That always keeps me entertained."

"Well, I don't just want to date someone just to date someone. I want some freaking drama!"

"Drama?"

"Yes. Drama."

"Drama?"

"Drama."

"Why not join a drama club? _OW_! What?" Noitera rubbed his head.

"Not that kind of drama stupid. I want some interesting, love drama! You know, like that one in _Passions _or _All My Children…_"

"…"

"_What?!_"

"Nothing. It's just that you just don't seem to be the kind of guy to want to get up in a mess like that."

Grimmjow shook his head, stabbing his juicebox with the straw. Breathing in deeply, he drank the entire content with one sip.

And then he started choking.

"Grimm? Are you alright?"

Grimmjow coughed, juice splurting everywhere.

But it wasn't the juice that made him choke.

It was that person, just standing across from him.

That one black-haired person with those deep green eyes.

--

So yeah. What did you think? Good? Bad? Let me know! :D I promise it will get better.

Arigatou!


	2. Chapter 2

OMG I got two reviews!!!!! Yay for reviews! :D I didn't know this story would be _such _a _success_!

Anyways, here's the second chappie.

**Pairing: **Eventual UlquixGrimm, and some side pairings

**Rating: **T, for some teenagefriendly themes. May go up

**Warnings: **Yaoi, AU, and OOC (Sorry…)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach. I'd be damn rich if I did :P

So yeah. The story is pretty slow moving, but I have a plan in mind. Just wait for it.

Oh, and I understand I spelled Nnoitra's name wrong. Sorry! I knew that, but I forgot to warn you guys…  I might continue to spell it that way because I'm used to it, but I mean no disrespect. :D

--

Ulquiorra gazed at the building of his new school. It was white, large and appeared to be very boring.

Just like him.

But as he walked down the hallways, it was made apparent that he would have a larger impact on the school than the building collapsing on everyone.

Outside, he was cool, calm and collected. He was dressed to perfection with black jeans, a dark emerald shirt, and a long, white trench coat. He kept his hands in his pockets and his deep green eyes stared straight ahead of him.

Girls gathered in groups turned to stare at him then turned away to whisper loudly. Ulquiorra just sighed.

_Such…useless trash. _

_Oomph! _

"I'm sorry," a small, meek voice said. Ulquiorra briefly wondered who he bumped into before looking down.

There was a girl standing right in front of him, no taller then the height from his chest down. She had orangey hair that reached around halfway down her back.

"Oh, I haven't seen you here before. Are you new?"

"I just moved here a few—"

"Oh! You're the foreign exchange student? I'm Orihime Inoue. Everyone has been rumoring about an exchange student..."

And she continued rambling, Ulquiorra noticed. If there was one thing he hated more than boring people, it was boring people that rambled.

"I have to go."

"Oh, it was nice—"

_Such useless trash, wasting my time. What do I have first?_

_Aizen for chemistry. _

Muttering under his breath, Ulquiorra stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked towards room 102, trying to ignore the soft whispers that seemed to follow him wherever he went.

_Did you see him?_

_Yeah._

_He's that new kid, right?_

_Aw, he looks so sad. _

_Tch, I bet he's emo. _

A vein popped in Ulquiorra's head.

_I am _so _not emo!_

--

_LUNCH! Thank god, I'm starved. _

Ulquiorra stood in the middle of the crowded cafeteria, feeling stupid as he held his lunch tray. He briefly wondered where he should sit before getting a sort of prickly feeling, making the hair behind his neck stand on end.

Looking up from his lunch, he saw another senior across the hall. He had blue hair and blue eyes.

_He…looks rather strange. _

They made eye contact, nearly making Ulquiorra's breath hitch. The other senior kept staring at him before turning to talk to his friend that was sitting next to him.

_Well, I'm not the one to talk about looks. Maybe I'll—_

"Ulquiorra!"

Cringing visible, Ulquiorra turned behind him and saw that big busted, orange haired girl running towards him.

"Aw, are you all alone?"

"Well, actually—"

"You can come sit with us!"

Orihime grabbed the sleeve of Ulquiorra's coat and began pulling him to the tables at the back corner.

"We're all friendly, unlike the other group."

"Other group?"

"In every grade, there are two cores. They are like two rival sides, you know."

"I see…"

"The nice group is with Mr. Byakuya, that math teacher. We're called the Soul Reapers."

"The Soul Reapers?"

"Or the Shinigamis. Whatever you prefer."

"So what's the other group called?"

"They're called the Espada. They're with Mr. Aizen."

"Oh."

"But for some reason, Mr. Aizen only accepts people, so you can't just join in. That's why we're nicer: we're friendly and we accept everyone."

They stood at the front of the table. Ulquiorra twitched as everyone looked towards him.

"Hey guys, this is Ulquiorra! He's the new foreign exchange student."

"Yo."

"That's Ichigo. And that's Chad. And that's Uryu. And that's Rukia. And that's—"

_Boy, this is going to be a long lunch. _

--

:D I'll end here for now. I know it's horrible, but it will get better.

I promise!

Review? :D


	3. Chapter 3

You guys are kidding me right? EIGHT REVIEWS? And I was gone for such a long time! :3 I'm (really and honestly) happy that some people considered reading this!

Anyways, I'm sorry I failed in writing and continuing this! I began this when it was just the start of Freshman year and got immediately dumped with homework and project. Even now I still have summer homework -_- My school sucks.

:3 But anyways, I vow to be more active! I've thrown away all the trash surrounding my life and now I can continue my hobby of writing! :D

**Pairing: **Eventual GrimmxUlqui and side pairings :3

**Rating: **T for teenagefriendly themes and language

**Warning: **Boring, short, quickly written, typos, future Yaoi :D

**Disclaimer**: I. OWN. BLEACH...the clorox kind :D

Oh yeah, it's been so long since I've even looked at this thing! I only have a notebook with a short paragraph about what I wanted to do with this story, so I can't really remember where I was going from the second chappie. If this seems out of place, I do apologize! _

Enjoy~

~o~

_Who...on earth is that dude? _

Grimmjow stood at the end of the hall, watching the new kid at the other end of the hall. At least, he was sure he was a new kid; he had never seen _him _before. He had recalled seeing him earlier during lunch...

_Tch. I should go over there and pummel that guy for almost making me die by choking on frigging juice. _

_Yeah. I should go over there and punch that nice, pale smooth skin and stare into his gorgeous, green eyes while I beat the crap out of him. And then after that, I'll yank on his black, lush hair and throw him into the school's swimming pool. _

_That'll teach him to mess with-_

"Grimmjow, are you alright?" Nnoitra popped up literally out of nowhere, giving Grimmjow a heart attack.

"Goddamit Nnoitra!" Grimmjow shouted, slamming Nnoitra into the wall.

"Hey, hey! Watch it! I was just wondering what you were doing. You've been staring at Hime-chan for such a long time now."

"What? I wasn't staring at silicone breasts I was-"

Grimmjow looked once again and saw Orihime standing next to the emo-looking kid, chattering a mile a minute. The new kid just stood there, rubbing his head in an annoyed fashion.

"Who is silicone breasts talking to?" Grimmjow asked.

"Oh, that's the foreign exchange student I was talking about!" Nnoitra said.

"Foreign? So what, does he speak Mexican or something?"

"Mexican is not a language, Grimmjow."

"Now's not the time to be smart, Nnoitra. Just tell me who that fucking kid is!"

"Okay, _okay! _Calm down! Jeez, I try to be smart and I get yelled at. Anyways, his name is Ulquiorra Schiffer and he's from England."

"Oh...I see..."

He continued to watch the emo kid—_I mean, Ulquiorra—, _who just stood there awkwardly as Orihime continued talking and talking. _Tch, probably talking about how she got boob surgery or something. _

And then a brilliant idea struck him.

_Maybe I could use this kid to make my life exciting again..._

~o~

Comments? Concerns? Insults? All are welcome! :D

I shall write and update again next timeeee~ Till then I bid thee farewell!


End file.
